This invention relates generally to the field of automatic telephone answering systems and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for overriding an automatic answer function of a telephone answering device.
There are various types of systems which automatically answer an incoming call and maintain a telephone line connection which are broadly defined as automatic telephone answering devices. These devices include, for example, automatic telephone message recording equipment, message recording systems having remote access message playback, automatic telephone call forwarding equipment, automatic dial-up alarm receiving equipment, automatic answering data entry systems, and other telephone devices used in association with modem equipment.
A telephone answering device is typically designed to automatically answer, receive, and store messages from a caller. However, the telephone answering device may be operatively connected to a host computer. The host computer typically has its own memory, and has the ability to execute a program or software that allows it to interact with the telephone answering device. In particular, the host computer may be programmed to answer, receive and store incoming messages from a caller by controlling the telephone answering device with command signals sent from host computer to the telephone answering device. Since both the telephone answering device and the host computer are able to receive and store messages from a caller, a conflict may arise between the two devices when there is an incoming call from the caller. This may result in a variety of system failures including, for example, a failed telephone connection which in return may result in the failure to detect and receive an incoming call. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a telephone answering device in communication with a host computer that overcomes the problems described above and resolves the potential conflict that arises as a result of the message answering capabilities of each device.
One aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for overriding an automatic answer function of a telephone answering device including a host computer in communication with the telephone answering device. The host computer includes an application running on the host computer, and the telephone answering device includes a controller operatively connected to a ring counter. The application is operatively connected to the controller. The controller resets the ring counter in response to a command prefix from the application which disables an automatic answer function of the telephone answering device and enables the application to answer an incoming call by controlling the telephone answering device. A host memory may preferably be operatively connected to the application, and an application interface may be operatively connected to the controller and to the application. A serial link may be operatively connected to the application interface and the application. A memory device, a ring detector, an audio receiver, and an automatic answer ring register each may preferably be operatively connected to the controller. A 2-wire to 4-wire network circuit may preferably be operatively connected to the audio receiver, and a loop holding circuit may be operatively connected to the 2-wire to 4-wire network circuit. A switch may be operatively connected to the 2-wire to 4-wire network circuit.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method for overriding an automatic answer function of a telephone answering device. A host computer in communication with the telephone answering device is provided. The host computer includes an application running on the host computer. The telephone answering device includes a controller operatively connected to a ring counter. The application is operatively connected to the controller. The controller monitors for the presence of a command prefix from the application. A command prefix from the application is detected. The ring counter is reset to zero in response to the command prefix from the application. An automatic answer function of the telephone answering device is disabled, and the application is enabled to answer an incoming call by controlling the telephone answering device. The command prefix may preferably be an AT command prefix. The telephone answering device may preferably be turned on and placed in an xe2x80x9con hookxe2x80x9d state. The host computer may preferably be turned on, and the application on the host computer may preferably be running. The telephone answering device may be enabled to receive messages. The ring counter may be reset when the telephone answering device is turned on. An application interface operatively connected to the controller and the to the application may also be provided. The application interface may preferably be enabled, and the application may be enabled to receive messages. An automatic answer ring register operatively connected to the controller may also be provided. The automatic answer ring register may preferably be set to a threshold number of rings that will trigger the automatic answer function of the telephone answering device. A ring detector operatively connected to a General Switched Telephone Network (GSTN) and to the controller may also be provided. Rings from the GSTN may be detected and counted. A ring response signal may be sent from the controller to the application. The number of rings detected by the ring counter may preferably be compared with the threshold number of rings, and the telephone answering device may be enabled to answer an incoming call if the number of detected rings is equal to or greater than the threshold number of rings.
The invention provides the foregoing and other features, and the advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention, which is defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.